WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 10 - A Blessing in Disguise
by Taismo-89
Summary: Chris invites Serena to pass the weekend with him and Tania, but a series of unfortunate events caused by a little competition between "the three troublemakers" might be a problem for them… Collab with Soul Rider.


It was another calm day for the Wild Kratts. Ventus arrived with Luna, bringing the letters. He really wanted to see his brothers again. Snow, who was taking a nap with her kittens, purred close to the boy.

"Oh… hello."

"Mail, guys!" Bite-Size called. Chris rushed to get the letters, while Aviva came in.

"Please, be a yes… please, be a yes..."

"A yes from who?" Aviva asked. "Or for what? Oh, hi, Ventus." The former Air Guardian waved to her, with a small blush. The brunet finally pulled out an envelope with cursive writing on it and a seashell print on the front.

"YES! Woo-hoo!" Chris embraced Ven, as he jumped in joy.

"Let me guess: Serena will be able to come for the weekend?" Mina asked.

"Serena? That siren we met?" Aviva asked.

"Yes! I invited her for us to share some time as friends. Plus, I'll introduce her to my girlfriend Tania, now that she and Laura are now speaking about sirens in their myth club. This might be the best news ever given to anyone!" he cheered.

"A siren, huh?" Ventus asked. "Been a while since I've seen one."

"As in 10,000 years?" Mina teased, making them both chuckle.

"Guys!" Koki rushed in. "Sorry, so excited to tell you all I couldn't wait." She took a deep breath. "My brother and I are gonna attempt a brother-sister reunion at Aviva's old university."

"Oh, _maravilloso_! I can write to my brother and invite him!" Aviva cheered.

"You have a brother?" Chris asked.

"Oh. I never told anyone that? Yeah, a twin brother actually. _Mi querido hermano_ Antonio Corcovado," Aviva said. "Well, as I was saying, Koki, this is maravilloso."

"It's more than _maravilloso,_ it's probably the best news ever!" Koki said.

"Guys! Guys!" JZ rushed in. "There's an awesome game trade convention comin' to town! This probably is the best news ever given after three naps! Can this day get any better?" Chris just looked at the three incredulously.

Little did they know that three people were spying on them.

"Hmmm... so their little siren friend is coming over," Zach said.

"Hmph. I admit I wouldn't believe if it wasn't for that time I was gonna cook swordfish," Gourmand admitted.

"Let's face it. The Kratt Brothers now have some new friends. And one of the most beautiful creatures in the sea might do great as a model. And if she's hungry, I'll make her enter the models' diet," Donita said.

"Hmm... Since we're after the same thing," Zach challenged, "I have a proposition for you all..."

* * *

><p>Later, on the beach, the crew awaited for Serena's arrival. Tania was also there, really curious.<p>

"How do you guys think she'll arrive?" Martin whispered.

"Maybe carried by dolphins," Koki thought.

"Or in a boat," Aviva said.

Surprisingly, a giant wave reached the sand, carrying a glowing white clam in it. Once it opened, there was Serena.

"Guardians." She bowed, making the others bow too. "I'm teasing, guys. We're friends. We don't need to be so formal."

"So you're Serena?" Tania asked. "Why, how lovely you are."

"And you must be Tania. Chris wrote many letters speaking about you," Serena said. "You're as pretty as he described."

"Awe, did he?" Tania asked. "I love her already."

"Told ya you would," Chris said, embracing the teen siren.

"Knowing you, Chris, you probably planned the day for us," Tania said.

"Precisely, darling."

Martin saw Koki, Jimmy and Bite-Size with a basket.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're gonna get some fresh fruits from the park. By night, there'll be a meteor shower, and this might be an opportunity to see if our new punch recipe works," Jimmy explained.

"We worked together on it. Hope it's tasty," Koki said.

Donita was watching from the palm trees. "Ooo, she really is beautiful," she commented. "I have my idea!" She ran to get things ready.

"Au revoir," Gourmand said, leaving Zach behind.

"Do what you want. I have my own plan," Zach chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bite-Size, Jimmy and Koki picked up some berries for the punch.<p>

"Berry punch. Sounds tasty." Bite-Size tasted one of the berries. "If these berries are so delicious..."

"Definately. But it's not only berry punch. There are other fruits to gather for it, and we don't have much time. Would you be a dear and help us gather them?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, Bites. We would appreciate you being a helping hand." Jimmy said.

"Well, I'll be a helping wing, you mean." They both chuckled.

As the trio walked to the park, Tania observed how Chris and Serena played "I Spy".

"I spy… a peregrine falcon flying in the sky."

"I spy a cute yellow butterfly. Oh. *giggle* That just landed on your hair." He looked up and there it was. They laughed a bit, making it fly away.

"Wow, Chris." Tania was impressed and amazed. "It's almost like she's your own daughter."

Chris sighed. "Actually, I wasn't always this nice to her."

"Huh?"

"You know in the Odyssey, where sirens were described as monsters?"

"Oh, yeah, I know. You told me about the Song of the Siren events. Can't believe I forgot about that."

"You would expect me to be more considerate after the way I treated her at first. Let me just say I knew that day what Koki passed through that whole thing with Bites," Chris said.

"Sure can imagine. Hard to believe how people are so inconcerned about knowing others better," Tania said. "I always found every single mythologic creature fascinating. No wonder people back in school called me a nerd."

Chris chuckled. "Well, here we are, girls. I thought a good way to start our day was telling Serena about the frogs from the pond." He pointed out to the frog pond.

"Ooh... delightful!" Serena said. "Never saw such a pond like this, besides the ones I read about in Poseidon's books." She stuck her dainty finger in the water and the tadpoles swam around it.

"Aw, hello, sweeties," she chuckled. "Wait... you seem worried. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh-oh." Tania saw some kind of chemical about to reach the frog pond.

"Pollution?" Chris gasped. "This sure wasn't in my plan… but who would do this?"

"Oh, no..." Serena gulped. "Think about the poor frogs that didn't even become frogs yet."

"Or even tadpoles that still weren't born," Tania added.

"Come on. I guess there's something in the Tortuga that might be helpful," Chris said.

"Wait till they see my plan's better..." Zach chukcled from behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Chris rushed to the sky in his peregrin falcon suit. "Are you okay up there?"<p>

"Ugh… a little..." Tania said, as she held on firmly.

"Woo-hoo!" Serena cheered. "I never flew like this before, except when I walk on waves."

"We do something like this too, but we call it surfing," Tania explained, as Chris landed and deactivated.

"It worked once in the Aqua Frog incident, it'll work again here." Chris rushed to the source of the pollution, following the pollution trail.

"Zach! I should have expected this," the Kratt in green growled. "Well, I don't have a giant rock this time, but I have crystal power!"

Concentrating while holding his medallion, he made a giant crystal and placed on top of the polluiton machine, breaking it. Zach growled as he saw his machine getting destroyed. The girls cheered for him.

"Well, Zachary... apparently your plan isn't that bright as you said," Donita mocked.

"And you have something better?"

"Wait to see, darling... wait to see..."

The Kratt in green placed the same solution Aviva used to undo what Zach did in the Aqua Frog day in the water. Immediatly, the polluted water started to get clean again.

"Frog Water Pond is safe," Tania said.

"Thank goodness," Serena said

"Yeah... I'm glad," Chris said. "But... it wasn't in my plan..." he said, with a sad frown. "Well, let's keep going. Next stop, let's head to a picnic in the butterflies' place."

"Oh, I love butterflies. I eventually saw monarchs migrating once," Serena said.

"Wow. We passed through two migrations," Chris said.

"Ooh… you have to tell me about those," Serena said, as they walked to the butterflies' place.

* * *

><p>Koki, Jimmy and Bite-Size saw an apple tree with only one apple left.<p>

"Get that one, Bites. It's the redder one. Perfect for the punch."

"Uh, guys?" the bat asked. "I think there's an owl hole there… and I sure wouldn't like to be owl snack."

"Please, Bites. We REALLY need that apple," JZ pleaded, with puppy eyes.

"Uh… okay." Bite-Size decided to do it.

He simply moved the branch a little and the apple eventually fell into Jimmy's hand. Then, an owl popped out fo the hole, making Bite-Size panic and fly away. He hid under Jimmy's hat.

"Uh… should we had verified if there was someone home before asking him to..."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Chris, Tania and Serena were having their picnic, while some kids played around, trying to catch some butterflies.<p>

"This place is gorgeous," Tania said. "I remember once I brought Nolan here and a butterfly landed on his nose."

"Awe, that's adorable," Serena commented. Immediately, a butterfly landed on her nose. "Oh. Hello there."

Tania and Chris chuckled, as Chris placed a flower in Serena's hair.

"What the..." Suddenly, he looked around to see the birds and butterflies of the park getting sucked by a powerful gust of wind.

"Uh… Chris..." Tania pointed up. The three of them saw Donita's plane and her vacuum sucking all the butterflies.

"Come to mama, pretty butterflies..." Donita appeared with a white, totally blank poofy dress.

"Who's she?" Serena asked.

"Lady Crazy-Clothes," Chris groaned in annoyance. "Donita Donata."

"Very bad taste for clothes, if you ask me."

"Agreed," Tania replied.

Donita gasped dramatically. "How dare you?"

"Give those butterflies back, Dumbata!" Chris demanded.

"I don't think so. Unless I get the one butterfly that'll look beautiful in anything I make her wear."

"Her?" Donita aimed the vacuum over them.

"NO!" Chris used his crystal power once again to block the vacuum. Donita gulped.

"Uh... did I forget about that particular power?" Dabio was about to answer, until Donita shushed him. "Don't answer that."

The vacuum eventually blew up, releasing the butterflies and sending Donita's plane away.

"My plane!" she ran after her plane, leaving the three behind.

"Sheesh, she's crazier than that Zarmintech guy," the siren commented. The two humans chuckled.

"It's Varmitech, dumb maneater," Zach growled from behind a bush. Donitta reached them.

"Well, yours didn't work either," Gourmand said. "Learn from the master, kids."

"You're no older than us," Zach and Donita muttered.

"Whatever."

Chris sighed. "Well... the day's still not over. Let's head forward."

* * *

><p>It was nearly time for the sunset. Chris took Tania and Serena to see the critters in one of the best spots in the park.<p>

"This is the place where most of the creatures like to hang out. If you pay attention quietly, you'll get to hear the forest sounds when they start," Chris whispered to the girls.

"Oh, wonderful. The least of sounds I hear in Poseidon's temple is the fish swimming around and sometimes the swordfish training," Serena said quietly.

"That's weird… I've been here sometimes, and by now, the little critters should start coming out," Tania pointed out.

"I think we should probably take a look around," Chris said. Serena stopped him, pointing to a net.

"A hunting net? Here?" Tania picked it up.

"Aww... what now?" Chris asked, as he saw nets all around the forest.

"Either someone's trying to catch us, or trying to keep us in," Tania said, as she helped Chris to remove all the nets they could find, before some innocent critter could get trapped.

"Why would someone hunt people?" Serena asked. "That's kinda silly..." As soon as they have removed most of the nets, the critters slowly came out. A squirrel climbed onto Serena's head, making her chuckle.

"Unless they were hunting creatures." Chris's thoughts suddenly went to what Donita said. What butterfly was she talking about? That's when it clicked. "Or hunting mythical creatures!" he gasped.

"You think whoever did this… is planning to go after Serena? But why?" Tania asked.

"And who? Now we have two suspects. Donita was probably after her since she tried to suck her up in that vacuum. Hm… but she usally doesn't use nets. And Zach rather uses cages."

"_Bonjour,_ Green Grape!" Gourmand stepped in front of them.

"Oh, yeah… forgot about Gourd-mand."

"Gourd-mand?"

"That's Gourmand, fish girl!"

"Uh, tecnically I'm not a fish. I'm a-"

"Nevermind." He pressed a button and a net covered the three of them, as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bite-Size helped Koki and Jimmy to gather some more fruits. They had bananas, oranges, grapes… the basket was getting heavy, but not for Jimmy.<p>

"Can't we… get… a rest?" Bites asked, as he started to tumble in his flight.

"Just one more thing, and we'll be done, Bites," Jimmy said. "Honey."

They saw a bee hive in the nearest tree. "Fresh honey."

Bite-Size gulped. "Uh… don't bees sting when they're bothered?"

"Bites, come on. It's essential to our recipe."

The bat sighed. "Okay..."

"Uh, JZ, aren't we taking TOO much advantage of Bite-Size?"

"Well, he did said he would be a helping wing."

"Yeah, but those bees are really tough. And I believe Bites wouldn't enjoy to be stung on his furry behind."

Bite-Size's shriek called their attention. The bat passed by them in a hurry, being soon followed by the couple and a bunch of angry bees.

* * *

><p>"I would surely appreciate your vocal chords, kid." Gourmand stared at Serena.<p>

"Wha-wha-what?!" Tania gasped. "You want her vocal chords?! For what?!"

"Tania, he's known for cooking endangered species. Obviously he would want even the vocal chords of a siren for a new horrible delicacy!" Chris growled, glaring at the chef.

"Oh, sorry… just never saw him before..."

"You got it right. I'll only take her vocal chords."

"But a siren dies if she can't sing anymore!" Chris said.

"If that's the case, I get her first!" Donita proclaimed, coming out of her hiding spot.

"No, I do!" Zach came out too. "I was the one that first succeeded in putting my hands on this man eater."

Serena whimpered under these hurtful words. The squirrel in her arms hid under her hair.

"All of you were after Serena?!"

"Actually, we all wanted her, but for different reasons."

"Well, I won! I had my hands on her longer than you two!"

"No way! She will be my top model for my future line of living fashion and that's final!"

"Nu-huh! I discovered her first! So she will be my siren robot!" The three villains continued to argue. The trio just watched, dumbfounded.

"Are you saying you totally ruined this day I planned to spend with two of the people I really love just for a stupid competition?! Really?!" Chris lost his temper, making Tania and Serena back away some, as crystal spikes cut the net they were stuck in.

"Uh… did I mention he had crystal powers?" Donita asked.

"Well, at least there is something to be proud of all this. We ruined Green Grape's perfect day with his friends," Gourmand mocked, not caring about the crystal forming around their feet.

"You didn't ruined anything at all," Serena said, and Tania agreed.

"We didn't?"

"They didn't?" The crystallization stopped.

"Sure spending the day learning about many creatures with you would be relaxing... but honestly, relaxation is the last thing I need," Serena explained.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I love living with Poseidon, but life there was honestly... getting a little boring. I like a little excitement too."

Chris smiled, and the crystal around them disappeared.

"All these events were unexpected, but solving these problems with you by my side made me recall how lucky I am to have a friend like you," Serena said, as she embraced the Kratt in green. The villains grunted.

"And how lucky I am to have a man like him in my life." Tania kissed him.

"Ew, now that's gross," Zach commented.

"You're just jealous, because you'll never find a girl," Donita mocked.

"Oh, she got you," Gourmand added. Immediately, the three started to argue again. Koki, Bites and JZ eventually stumbled upon them.

"Huh?" The villains looked behind to see… angry bees! The three of them shrieked and ran away from them. Koki, JZ and Bites sighed of relief.

"Okay, okay… no honey," JZ said

"And no more taking advantage of Bites' help as well," Koki said.

"Yeah, you're right… sorry, Bites."

"Nah, don't worry… at least we didn't get stung," Bites said.

"Too bad those troublemakers ruined your brilliant hanging out ideas, Chris. We saw how upset you got about this," Tania said, as she, Chris and Serena stood up.

"What can I say? Sometimes, I don't like when things don't go as planned. But as creature adventurer, I should have known better to always expect the unexpected. But there IS something left to do. Something that this time, surely will go according to my plan," Chris assured.

"Lead the way, Chris," Serena said.

* * *

><p>Night came, and there were the three of them admiring the stars, along with the crew and the kids. The sky was clear, especially for the meteor shower that was about to come. Chris wrote in the Wild Kratts Diary.<p>

_Chris (voice-over): Sure my day with my two favorite girls didn't go just as I wanted… but one thing Serena and Tania showed me is that with a good friend, even the most unexpected day becomes a great experience. As they say: your worst day could be a blessing in disguise._

Soon, the meteor shower started, impressing all of the crowd.

"Ooh… beautiful!" Serena commented. "And the punch sure is delicious."

"Approved." Jimmy made a check signal on the list of fruits. "I'll send this recipe to Grandma Jimmena later."

"Bites, would you like some more punch?" Tania asked. "Bites?"

Koki hushed them, pointing down.

"Aww... he worked himself to the bone," Serena said, seeing the sleeping bat on her lap.

"_Pobrecito,_" Aviva said.

"No wonder why. He totally PUNCHED himself to the limit," Martin tried to joke. The crew stared at him. "What? Too soon?" They chuckled. Serena then started singing, to which everyone listened.

* * *

><p>The bad guys kept arguing after they finally escaped from the bees, until they heard a noise.<p>

"Agh! What was that?" Zach shrieked, jumping into Donita's arms.

Then, a shadow passed in the darkness, freaking the three out.

"I'm outta here!" Gourmand ran away with a smoke bomb.

"Do like a pearl and roll!" Donita rushed back to her home after dropping Zach.

"Mommy!" Zach ran back to the safety of his lair. The silhouettes observed them with glowing red eyes.


End file.
